The present invention relates to a leg part for a barber or beauty chair, in which one end of each leg can be placed to upper part of a pump body.
Conventionally, according to a hydraulic-pump-type barber or chair employed in a barber shop or a beauty salon, when legs are placed, the legs are tightened to a lower bracket part of a body with directing from the lower part to the upper part by a bolt-shaped fixed shaft, to fix the legs to the pump body as illustrated in FIG. 9. As illustrated in FIG. 8, the legs are arranged from the lower part of the pump, which results in a spread-out state.
According to conventional hydraulic-pump-type barber or beauty chairs employed in a barber shop or a beauty salon, most of them have legs which spread out, radiately and almost in parallel to a floor surface, from the lower part of the pump, which results in that the design is similar to each other. Further, according to a barber or beauty chair, since a seat part itself is typically large and heavy, a center of gravity is located in a high position. Thus, according to conventional legs in a downwardly-spread-out state, the chair can quite possibly turn over while the chair is moved. Further, the legs are arranged almost in parallel to the floor surface and also are arranged at a position in a close-spaced relationship to the floor surface, whereby it is difficult to clean under the leg part.
To solve the above problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a leg part for a barber or beauty chair comprises a pump body having a hydraulic pump mechanism, legs placed at the upper part of the pump body, a crank for driving the hydraulic pump, and a ram shaft to be a column which moves upwardly and downwardly by a force of the hydraulic pump, said leg part comprising: said pump body, the side face of which is covered by a cylinder part, the bottom of which is covered by a lower bracket, and the upper part of which is covered by an upper bracket, and which has a ring-shaped bracket which is fixed with sandwiched between the upper bracket and the cylinder part to the upper part circumferential portion of the cylinder part; a fixed shaft passing downwardly through an opening provided in the upper bracket, to be screwed into the lower bracket, thereby fixing the pump body with sandwiching the upper bracket, the lower bracket, the ring-shaped bracket, and the cylinder part, one another; said crank for driving the hydraulic pump by a rocking motion in the upward and downward directions at one end of the crank placed at the upper bracket on a fulcrum of the other end; said ram shaft, one end of which is placed within the pump body, and which moves upwardly and downwardly in the direction perpendicular to a floor surface by a force of the hydraulic pump; and plural legs, one end of each leg being placed at the outer circumferential portion of the ring-shaped bracket,- and the other end of each leg touching the floor surface.
According to this structure, it is possible to arrange the legs from the upper part of the pump body, which enables to allow large latitude in the conventionally standardized design. Further, the legs are arranged from a position near the center of the gravity, which enables to obtain a structure, wherein the chair is hard to be turned over. Further, a space from the floor surface to the legs is widely open, thereby easily cleaning under the leg part.